Sasuke Shinden: El Anochecer de Konoha
by Takeshi Jaegerjaquez
Summary: Sasuke viajó por las naciones elementales, buscando algo con lo cual vengarse.Ahora que lo tiene...Konoha perecerá ante un anochecer tan oscuro...que la misma historia de esa aldea...sera destruida.


Hola a todos, hoy les traigo algo peculiar. Es un pedido de Mikuday-Chan, y es un pedido basado en Sasuke. No es uno de mis personajes más usados, pero intentare representarlo lo mejor que pueda. Esto sería una continuación de los últimos capítulos de Naruto Shippuden, así que todos los personajes ya serían adultos. Cambiare muchas cosas, y agregaré otras para rellenar los espacios vacíos. Y ahora, ¡qué comience el capitulo!

 _ **Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.**_

-Hola- habla normal

- _Pensamientos_ -pensamiento normal

 _ **-Hola- Habla ser poderoso o sobrenatural**_

 _ **(Hola)- Pensamiento ser poderoso o sobrenatural**_

[ _Hola_ ] enlace mental o comunicación.

* * *

 _ **Prologo: Una Sombra de Temor cae sobre Konoha.**_

- _Oh Konoha, maldita, sucia, vil, manipuladora y despreciable Konoha. Qué bueno volver a verte, pero pronto ya nadie te volverá a ver_ -Pensó con odio puro un encapuchado que observaba la aldea a la distancia, un ojo anillado con tomoes era visible en la sombra de su capucha.- _Todos parecen haber sentado cabeza, eso complica mis planes. Pero siempre hay soluciones._

Se retiró la capucha, mostrando su cabello negro encrespado por detrás y sostenido por delante con vendas. El era Sasuke Uchiha, antes había ido a un viaje para redimirse de sus actos. Pero parece que la paliza que le dio Naruto no fue suficiente, eso y el hecho de haber perdido su brazo dominante normalmente cambiaria la percepción del mundo de una persona, pero no parece haber surtido tal efecto en él. Su otro ojo estaba cerrado, pero a su alrededor se podía ver una tenue sombra negra que al parecer no era por causa de una herida, pues una gran tranquilidad era emanada del llamado ultimo Uchiha.

Ahora solo debía buscar a la persona adecuada. Siguió revisando a la aldea con su Rinnegan cuando la vio. Su antigua compañera de equipo, hablando con esa Yamanaka. Sonrió siniestramente, era hora de poner en marcha el plan.

Y desapareció con el Shunshin no Jutsu.

* * *

 _ **Entrada Norte a Konoha.**_

- _¡Qué aburrimiento!_ -Pensó Kotetsu revisando el libro donde anotaban la cantidad de personas que entraban a Konoha. Ese trabajo, como diría Shikamaru, era una lata. Todo el día ahí sentados viendo el sol y las nubes pasar. Sin nada más que hacer más que jugar cartas, y su amigo Izumo era muy bueno en ellas "convenientemente".

-Hola -Una voz frente él hizo que espabilara. Frente a el estaba Sasuke, con su capucha puesta.

-Hola, buenos días. ¿Quién es y qué intenciones tiene en Konoha? -Preguntó Izumo con el libro y lápiz en mano. Debían anotar su nombre y sus intenciones en la aldea. El encapuchado rió y levantó una mano.

-No es de su interés. Genjutsu: Rinnegan -Su ojo brilló, y ambos ninjas de konoha cayeron en su ilusión. Fue bastante fácil, pensó Sasuke con media sonrisa- Ahora déjenme entrar.

-Claro señor -Dijo Kotetsu con voz servil y medio ida. Sasuke entró en la aldea, y ambos volvieron a la normalidad. Ninguno recordaría nada, pero dejo el Genjutsu dormido por si más tarde eses par de idiotas pudiera serle de utilidad.

Caminó a la torre del Hokage, usando su Genjutsu para evitar ser detenido. Pronto llego, y fue detenido por la asistenta del Hokage.

-Buenos días, lo siento pero el Rokudaime Hokage no esta disponible -Dijo ella sin ver a Sasuke mientras tecleaba en su computador.

-Creo que sí podrá atenderme -Murmuró Sasuke usando de nuevo un Genjutsu- Dime, ¿qué cosas han sucedido en estos tres años?.

Estaba des-actualizado. No sabía nada después de la guerra, pues se concentró en viajar por los continentes y "acabar" con males menores que el. Pasaron 40 minutos en los cuales escucho todos los sucesos en esos tres años. El Hokage era Kakashi, su antiguo maestro, Naruto se había vuelto Sannin y estaba de viaje con su esposa Hinata, los Biju tenían nuevos y poderosos Jinchurikis que eran entrenados por Naruto y ahora todas las aldeas eran aliadas. Eso complicaba un poco sus planes.

Luego de escuchar eso, Sasuke entró en la sala del hokage que estaba revisando informes. Era hora de actuar, pensó Sasuke.

-Hola, Kakashi-

-¿Quién eres? -Preguntó él a la defensiva. No sabía quien era, pero algo le decía que no era de fiar. Sin duda sus instintos eran igual de buenos que siempre.

-¿No me recuerdas?, quizás esto ayude -Se quitó la capucha mostrando sus ojos y cabello negros. Kakashi parecía sorprendido y podía ver con su Rinnegan, que estaba oculto por un Genjutsu, que esa desconfianza comenzaba a desaparecer. Jejeje, se lo creyó todo, qué crédulo pensó Sasuke.

-Sasuke, volviste -No fue una pregunta, buscó algo en sus cajones. Era una banda Shinobi de Konoha. Sasuke se la puso en la frente, cómo le daba asco llevar esa porquería. Pero tenía que mantener su coartada- Bienvenido a Konoha, ahora eres un Jōnin activo en vez de un Gennin, Pero estarás en vigilancia constante. Puedes irte.

Sasuke tuvo que reprimir una mirada de odio y un gruñido. Esa vigilancia podría arruinar sus planes, pero también podía sacarle provecho a esa vigilancia. Estaba por salir de la sala, pero fue detenido por Kakashi. Por momentos Sasuke pensó que iba a atacarlo, pero él le vio con una mirada tranquila.

-Y Sasuke...no olvides saludar a Sakura, Naruto esta fuera de la aldea y no volverá en tres años-

-Claro que no lo olvidare, Hokage-San -Dijo Sasuke saliendo ya de su oficina- _Conque Naruto no volverá hasta tres días, que conveniente. Me sera muy útil en mis planes_ -Una vez salió de la torre fue a la casa de Sakura. Era hora de iniciar el plan. No sería difícil enamorarla, pues con lo ilusionada que estaba con el y el hecho de que Naruto se hubiera casado y estuviera lejos, la hacían muy fácil de manipular y a la vez le daba gran area para actuar sin tener que estar más atento de lo usualmente requerido.

Llegó a su casa, ya que al parecer ya no vivía en un lamentable apartamento, y toco el timbre de la puerta. Tras unos minutos de espera, la puerta se abrió y en el umbral estaba Sakura. Se veía mayor, y cuando vio que era Sasuke quien había tocado su puerta, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Y lo abrazó con fuerza. Tuvo que reprimir sus instintos asesinos y las ganas de ahorcarla. Cómo le daba asco que estuviera tocándolo, pero tenía que aguantar.

-¡Sasuke-kun! -

-Hola, Sakura. Cuanto tiempo -Dijo intentando parecer amable, cosa que no era su especialidad, pero ella sabía como era él. Solo necesitaba parecer arrepentido- Ya volví de mi viaje, y ahora protegeré Konoha -El sol comenzaba a caer, comenzando a sumir el mundo en la noche donde saldría la blanca y fantasmal luna. Podía ver con su Rinnegan, que estaba aun oculto bajo un Genjutsu, que ella creía totalmente en su palabra. Que crédula, fue lo que pensó el Uchiha. Pero eso solo facilitaba sus planes.

-Hay...algo que quisiera preguntarte...¿Quieres tú que te haga otro brazo? -Preguntó Sakura señalando la manga volante donde antes estaba su brazo.

Eso puso pensativo a Sasuke. Antes no quiso un brazo nuevo para tener un recordatorio de su derrota, pero ahora contemplaba que sería de utilidad tener las células de Hashirama. Como hizo Madara Uchiha, quizás obtendría el elemento madera y su chakra aumentaría hasta niveles un poco más bajos que los de Naruto, cosa que siempre era un factor en quien vencía en sus enfrentamientos. Eso sería muy útil en sus planes, y lo ayudaría si debía enfrentarse a su viejo "amigo" Dobe.

Asintió con la cabeza, cosa que puso muy feliz a Sakura. Ella le dijo que en unas semanas lo tendría listo. Mientras más rápido obtuviera ese brazo, más rápido podría continuar con su plan. También tenía que planear un entrenamiento efectivo para aumentar aun más su fuerza, **sabía** que Naruto se había vuelto más fuerte así que él no se quedaría atrás. No **podía** permitirse ser más débil que el Dobe.

Se separaron, y entraron en la casa. Lo que no sabía Sakura, era que había dejado entrar al mal a su casa, y la sonrisa maligna de Sasuke lo evidenciaba. Había caído totalmente en su trampa, ahora había dado un paso más para cumplir con su plan.

 _ **Destruir Konoha, y todas las aldeas Shinobi.**_

* * *

Listo, aquí termina el prologo de esta historia. Ya el próximo capitulo veremos más sobre el maligno y despiadado plan de Sasuke. Les aseguro que nada bueno trama, y pondré especial detalle en las etapas y los sucesos de dicho plan. Y creo que tengo una buena idea sobre qué le pasara a Sarada cuando nazca. La apariencia de Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi y la de todos es la misma que en la película de Naruto: The Last, así que quienes la hayan visto sabrán como se ven. Esto estaría ubicado unos tres años después de la película.

El quien sera el bueno en esta historia esta en discusión, pero tengo hasta ahora tres posibles candidatos. Sé que es un poco corto, pero no quise vaciar toda historia en solo el prologo. El próximo sera mucho más largo, se los aseguro. Ahora sin mucho más que decirles, me despido.

Hasta la próxima vez que nos leamos.

 _ **Atte: Takeshi Jaegerjaquez...**_


End file.
